User talk:Ceiling-Dee/''Archive1''
Damn it! What the hell just happened here?! I was looking at the Marx page on Villains Wiki then I clicked on the blue Nova link then I wind up here then decide to edit on this page and now look what happens! Unbeleveable! Unconceivable! Unthinkable! Un...whatever... I don't really care anymore at this point. \_/ ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! :Aren't you Ultimate? ::Wait a minute? Ultimate's on this site?! Why didn't anybody tell me that before wait... who the hell are you? And how do you know UltimateKirbyfan? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! :::Yes, and your not a sock-puppet? Oh shi- sorry, I'll unban you... Multiple user battle Thought I'd just drop by. Though I don't really know who you are D: ---- Umbreon =P 21:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) This... is... my... FRIEND!!! ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 18:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) It's really not necessary to shout. :SHOUTING HELPS REMEMBER THINGS! ::I think he was trying to make a Sparta reference... I'm not sure... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 17:06, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::THIS IS MADNESS! Madness? THIS IS ATHENS!!!!!!!!!!!! *insert very lame pun on 300 here* :::Sparta Overload. ::::Boom! Oh great! Now I've spontaneously combusted for no reason. Thanks a lot Ultimate! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:37, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That wasn't Ultimate, that was me and my bazooka! =P ::::::*Pulls out bazooka loaded with nuclear missles*-- ::::::::all the fire by disappearing Hah! Missed! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:20, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I wasn't aiming at you. I was aiming at those blasted heads you see behind you. ::::::::::*Pulls out Franklin Badge which reflects the attack back at Timson622222*.-- ::::::::::: (disappears into darkness) I'm out of this fight for now. I'll be an MC =P :::::::::::: O yea, and FYI, no godmoding. It ruins the fun. I'm not saying anyone is right now. pulls out a piece of pie. tremble beneath my pie! R to the P to the Wyb :Can I get those children with extra butter? Thanks. NOMNOMNOM fights are entertaining, as is a movie about Ants eating people after 5. Gamera. Movies. In. A. Freakin'. Row. *Sob* I'm traumatized! ::Summons hellhounds to eat Those who flee :::I didn't flee, I'm watching over the battle. I use Banisher to send the hellhounds crashing in the ground. ::::from above the clouds and charges up a massive beam consisting of electricity Eat this! HAHH!!! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 02:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Mind if I join the fight? a storm cloud Impressed yet boys? I am Legend...ary!!! 02:39, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi guys! You know we're gonna need a place to do these battles in. I remember in villains wiki that they had a user battles page on their main page... but before we think about that let me join! Legend's storm cloud into two shotguns Heh heh! Make a move bitches! ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 02:45, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :You suddenly see Thefallenangel407 severely damaged.... ::Glowing with a radiant light, I harness the moon's power into my own body to protect myself from attacks for 16 hours because I g2g. gets pie with flamethrower sticking out. itsa no normal pie'R to the' P to the Wyb Fools! Do you realise that that was a clone?! Here's the real test! many clones to kick all the combatants up into the air and knocks the shotguns out of Ultimate's hands before he has a chance to react and also shatters Umbreon's moonlight shield Behold your fate fuckers! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:09, 23 August 2009 (UTC) And this is no god mod by the way so shut up. These are simply my powers from villains wiki. So again shut up! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:10, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Enough!*summons Giygas and flees*-- And you know... maybe we could build a Star Arena for Ultimate so we could brawl there when nessessary... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) glow red So my full power has come at last! Here it comes! his hand and summons a massive tidal wave ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 03:18, 23 August 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Crap! My powers only work for clouds and nothing else... Crap!!! a nearby cloud to form a shield around himself ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN ...OUT! 03:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) *Using Giygas' power, Gamefreak75 turns into GiygasFreak*-- :Ah, screw this, *Slams the Ground* Crystals fly up and impale all surrounding (So everyone) throws WEegee at fallen anfel, and then hides in pie R to the P to the WybEAT THIS CLONES"actavites flamethrower" *grabs pie and eats it with a cup of blood*-- yws but did you notice the pie had oil in it? "gamefreak explodes" haha i have a SPARE PIE R to the P to the Wyb Fool! That was a decoy. Did you forget that I had turned into GiygasFreak. *laughs maniacally and turns off the Devil Machine*-- :I already Impaled you all to death! FINAL SMASH! CRYSTAL AURA BLAST!!! *Crystals Fly everywhere* *Game disintegrates* *Camera Zooms Out* *Earth Explodes* yes but since i do not die by fake crstals i will continue to dirft foreever in space eating my pie R to the P to the Wyb Giygas shall LIVE! *falls into a black hole* We'll meet again!-- :*Uses Aura to throw Rpwyb in Black Hole.* I win! Jerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk'R to the' P to the Wybwill be back with the power of the-''' Ah but my friends I am immortal and invincible. Always have been always will be. So therefore I cannot die. So you lose crystal! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 17:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) And I'm still here... but where's Legend?... ^0_-' Oh there she is among the wreckage... ULTIMATE KIRBYFAN '''...OUT! 17:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *With the last of his strength, Gamefreak75 summons Master Hand who drags Crystal Lucario, The Fallen Angel, and UltimateKirbyFan into the balck hole*-- uses his newfound strength to instead kick Master Hand into the black hole then shatters it with his mind Try again. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:14, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I was afraid that I had to use this as a last resort. *summons Chuck Norris*-- OMG. *summuns kirby* *kirby uses self destruct* crap i used all my money buying that bloated puffball R to the P to the Wyb Hey guess what!? I'm the only thing Chuck Norris is afraid of! No seriously. It's another thing I forgot to mention... Norris looks at Angel and flees ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 18:31, 23 August 2009 (UTC) DAMN! *calls in Forlorn Junk Heap*-- You know this is horribly unbalanced if you shatter my moonlight aura, right? Because attacking users when they're gone is a huge disappointment. And these are the powers I have earned from trial and error in my friends' "RPG" games. So I'm invincible as well. So do you want to have a really unbalanced fight involving different dimensions crashing together and godmoding (even if you don't admit it, you are godmoding,) or do you want it to be wild and unexpected with no godmoding? Think about your own power for once and look at the extent this could carry out to. I don't want it to happen. Well the thing is I don't know if I'm really godmodding or not... Really I don't... ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Um...Hello? Forlorn Junk Heap is on the loose.-- Well to me it seems like you are godmoding, as well as almost everyone else, including me (see my last message.) The only people who I saw not godmoding/superplaying is Rpwyb and Gamefreak75. Examples: (Thefallenangel407: many clones to kick all the combatants up into the air and knocks the shotguns out of Ultimate's hands before he has a chance to react and also shatters Umbreon's moonlight shield) (Ah but my friends I am immortal and invincible. Always have been always will be. So therefore I cannot die. So you lose crystal!) (Hey guess what!? I'm the only thing Chuck Norris is afraid of! No seriously. It's another thing I forgot to mention... Norris looks at Angel and flees) (Crystal lucario: I already Impaled you all to death! FINAL SMASH! CRYSTAL AURA BLAST!!! *Crystals Fly everywhere* *Game disintegrates* *Camera Zooms Out* *Earth Explodes*) I'll stop the superplaying/godmoding if everyone else stops creating havoc everywhere and pretending they are immortal/always summons clones/holograms to block attacks. the Forlorn Junk Heap with his mind Now continue. And also are you gonna take up my idea of the "Star Arena?" ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! not my creation. *sheds tear and becomes angry* My very last resort! *Calls in a Waddle Dee-- (Teleports behind Gamefreak75 and gives him a good Moon Punch to the back) Take that! Yeah this was getting boring and all... I'll have to thank you later on for ending the boredom. Actually you know what I'll do it now. Thanks for ending the boredom. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? I'm not good at detecting sarcasm. *gets knocked into outer space by the Moon Punch* *Waddle Dee looks angered!* *Waddle Dee pulls out a shotgun*-- *calls in Lu bu* truce game if my com frezzes its because of a storm here R to the P to the Wyb Where at?-- The Waddle Dee shot. As the bullet neared closer and closer to my head, I quickly avoided it by eating a Quick Seed that I had saved from going to Mt. Thunder. Using the Quick Seed, I ran behind the Waddle Dee and threw it into a sewer, then closed the manhole. (Good luck with that, Rpwyb.) I'm not being sarcastic I'm really thanking you jerk. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thus I know you were being sarcastic because you just called me a jerk... Enough arguing, more battling.-- game i live in texas and what do you mean goodluck? R to the P to the Wyb Hope you don't black out because we need more people to get this battle going on. Good Luck in the storm. *Throws a bomb* You want it! It's your's my friend.-- Well cause you're gonna need it! up the two shotguns created by Ultimate earlier Now lets see what these babies can do. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 21:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) (turns the shotguns into babies) NOW I'm being sarcastic. *Pulls out a Pokeball and throws it*-- *Lu bu throws fan of bllades and chops open manhole* attack game'R to the' P to the Wyb (gives Lu bu a sock to the face with my signature Moon Punch) *Lu bu pulls out a halbard and puts the bomb on it* everthing black out but cpu R to the P to the Wyb *inside the Pokeball was a Magikarp* *It used Splash!*-- a bullet at the magikarp What?! I've seen what these things do when they're pissed. I'm not taking any chances! another round at Rpwyb ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) *Lu bu kicks magikarp* *magikarp turns into gyarados* R to the P to the Wyb Hehehe.... BWAHAHAHA!!! Gyarados uses Splash! IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! Rpwyb and Umbreon took critical damage!-- hey i thought we were on teams...*Lu bu gets out a giant fan of blades* R to the P to the Wyb Just Kidding. Gyarados used Recover on Rpwyb, but used Dragon rage and everyone else. *Waddle Dee pulls out a double-barrel shotgun*-- *LU bu throws Fan of blades at everone but gamefreak* The power of Lu bu remains unmatched'R to the' P to the Wyb O RLY? Gyarados, use Giga Impact on Rpwyb!!!! (my eyes glow) *Lu bu holds out halbard and it goes through gyarados' body* defet once agian!R to the P to the Wyb That was Gamefreak's Gyarados. I was toying with Mind Control. You EVIL! *Waddle shoots Timson with sun bullets, the only thing that can penetrate moon shields*-- *uses max reive on gyarados* *Lu bu orders troops to kill any one and thing except game*!R to the P to the Wyb *summons the Masked Man*-- I don't use Moon Shields unless I log out. "Sun Bullets" can't even penetrate Moon Shields as each user can have one uber shield that protects them when they log out. Anyways, I took damage from the sun bullets, and it was super effective.. now I'm ready. REVERSAL!!!!!!!!!! (Lu bu and Waddle Dee are destroyed and I use Mind Control on Gyarados again) If you don't attack him, he'll destroy you. If you do attack him, friendly fire lives on. You broke the truce. btw am i the only one who knows who lu bu is? R to the P to the Wyb *The Masked Man stared at Timson*-- thers a simple sultion to not commit friendly fire *kill timson with halbard* R to the P to the Wyb (blocks it) Ha! Impressed yet, boys? Now it's time to unleash my super desperation move! Hut..... 06kXXJUddHQ *stabs batman in the haert with halbard* easy'R to the' P to the Wyb Take this! 6P_BvrtuxAI -- eat this* throws pie wit active flamethrower* R to the P to the Wyb Oh yeah? Yu_moia-oVI *The masked man cuts Rick Astley in half*-- Oh yeah? Rick Astley's Rick Roll burned the Masked Man's mask off. *It turned out that the Masked Man was Weegee!*-- *Lu bu stabs spear through rick! im serious does any one know who lu bu is? R to the P to the Wyb *chuck norris slams crys in relvoling door* R to the P to the Wyb = Multiple user battle continued = Moved it here. It was getting messy. Now it's time for my super desperation move aka. final smash! *flies into air and comes back with a dark emitting everywhere* Not even Weegee can survive this. But you can block it which Weegee neglected to do. Malleo joined the fight!-- (a flagpole appears out of nowhere) (I fly into the MC room) I'll be watching for a while to make sure everything's good. Lu bu get final smash. ill be waiting timson ha!R to the P to the Wyb Who are we supposed to fight, it was just me, you, and Rpwyb, but Rpwyb's on my team and I can't kill him! *Relaxes in a bed until someone comes*-- Hmm.... I know. You can have... KING DEDEDE'S BIG GAY DANCE!!! (hey gamefreak, truce?) *shoots timson with ak47*'R to the' P to the Wyb Sorry, but you cannot shoot MCs or spectators. *gets halbard* he did'nt say no stabbing them...R to the P to the Wyb You can't hurt MCs. If you do you are automatically disqualified if the MC is not fighting. what does mc mean? and answer me does anyone know who lu bu is? R to the P to the Wyb Yeah, I know who Lubu is. BTW, truce...for now.-- do you have dwe6?R to the P to the Wyb ??? Who is Lu Bu, and what is dwe6? dynasty warriors 6 emoires. lu bu is a ultimate warrior who could beat any warrior guven a fair chace. im not good at explaing stuff so...R to the P to the Wyb But Lu Bu cannot godmode to keep things staple. Alright this is getting boring again! glow red Ready? Here it comes!many Waddle Dees all with shotguns and then fires off multiple shots at the combatants Die fuckers! Hahahahaha!!!! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 22:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) OK now the battle is on. Good luck guys. *rests on a bed in my room* (BTW you cannot hurt me as I am not in the battle.) You woke me up! *Brings out a Black Hole Genorator*-- As you arm yourself, you suddenly see a Party Ball appear. lu bu pulls out fan of blades'R to the' P to the Wyb The party ball opened by remote control, and out popped.... BOB-OMBS?!!!!! RUN BEFORE THEY RAPE YOU!!!!! smash ball appears which Angel then grabs Time to show you my most ultimate move ever! a gigantic sphere I dare you all to survive this! ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:03, 23 August 2009 (UTC) *switches on the BHG*-- *Ness and Lucas and other appeared*-- Lu bu uses final smash (bet you forgot)throws fan at the ball witch epicly explodes'R to the' P to the Wyb Appears as if you did not heed my warning. *bombs explode on angel* eats meat . Lu bu regains all heath!R to the P to the Wyb Ah but you forget. Everyone is invicible when commencing their final smashes!!! Hahhh! the sphere to the ground resulting in the destruction of the continent they were all on um the sphere exploded you may have not but the sphere did'R to the' P to the Wyb (Pokeball appears) Grab it game. *The Black Hole the generator created countered the sphere*-- *Grabs Pokeball*-- Rpwyb, truce? *Equips Franklin Badge on all the members of the party*-- Thanks, but I don't need it right now. I'm going to supply items. *Motion Sensor Bomb appears below angel* *Ness hands Gamefreak a Home Run Bat*-- sure'R to the' P to the Wyb I wonder what's for DINNER? And Angel, it's 3 v. 1... HAHAHA!!! Yeah no offense but this is getting boring. I'm out! in a cloud of smoke Have fun killing each other in my stead. Mwahahahahaha!!!! Oh and one more thing! I turned off all items! Ha ha! Excellent! Have fun. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 23:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I turned 'em back on. OWN3D srry gtg uses chuck norris sheild R to the P to the Wyb (puts up Moonlight shield) I'm not going to be fighting for a while. *Uses a Waddle Dee as a shield*-- Bored... Same here...-- :OH MY GOD! ALMOST 500 EDITS! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! *Grabs Banhamms*. And Ultimate, I think we killed Legend with our Pwnsomeness. Oh, btw, I don't need to godmod, I just am one (Or, if that's illegal, I'm like Moon Knight) Just don't make it unbalanced. :NO MOAR CONTINUING 500 edits, to A TALK PAGE! What were you three thinking? Oi... *Throws Crystal Dart thru bag of Cocane and Cash Pinning it to wall*, *while enemies are distracted, I use my Ninja skillz to throw Rpwyb into a lake that has magically appeared.* Rpwyb is logged out. :Now he's drowning and logged out. You can't hurt logged out users, that's dishonorable and unfair. (And if we can't continue the 500 edits, where will we take this?) *saves RPWYB* *throws a smoke bomb at crys* *Crys couldnt stop crying*-- :NO MOAR CONTINUING! But I'm Crystal Knight! -*Leaps* *Grabs Choppa Rope Ladder* *Throws Crescent Darts at Game* ::Where will we take this then?? :::To the SoL? I don't know!! whats the sol?*Lu bu stabs crys* :S'atalite '''o'f 'L'ove from MST3K. NO MOAR POSTING HERE! I'mmmm backkkk!!! Hahaha!!! Let's rumble!!! And hey where's everyone goin'? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :No game OVER! :: Well where the hell is this "SoL" at? And I think you forgot that Legend and Ultimate joined the fight a long time ago. ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::I ask the same question. This doesn't feel like a wikia without multiple user battles! ::::SoL has crashed into earth and been destroyed. Yes, I know Legend and Ultimate joined long ago. What Umb? And, you had almost '''500 fucking edits! N-O M-O-A-R *kills crys* yay we can continye now!R to the P to the Wyb :::::lol im cool so i win but its ok ur cool 2 jus not as cool as me lol im cool http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:59, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Huh? ::::::I WIN CUZ IM JUST THAT PWNGE, well gtg guys Sig... Is finally ready Hello? I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 17:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Yesh! Yesh! some chocolate chip cookie dough This. Is. DELICIOUS! :Hi ::Hey. I'm gonna try to see if Empty Star wants to join my wiki. I hope he does. I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 17:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Sometime I need to get back to Bowser Guy :::I see if I have time. I've been pretty behind because of school so I've barely been around here that often. But if I have time I'll certainly be there! =) EmptyStar 17:52, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Is anyone here? Hello? I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 22:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Is anyone here? Hello? I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 23:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) You think you can ramble? It's not rambling if you put it in a list right? My sole purpose for writing this message this message is to prove how good I am at rambling. So.... .... ..... You really all alone on the Shy Guy Wiki? Like I said, I would help. You see, I’m a Pokémon fan, and I suppose that isn’t very impressive. I asked GameFreak once but I’ll ask you too. Was it really made for the public? I mean, come on, having the word that starts with an “N”, ends with a “B” and has two zeroes in it on one of the main pages? Anyways, it’s not easy to be afraid for too long on wikis like these with users like the ones they have. But I have to admit, the "we both have to face our fears" line was a bit too dramatic. Anyways, you and GameFreak don’t seem to be on very good terms with each other. Listen to this, it's from another one of those Pokémon movies: Jessie: Are they... Pokémon? Meowth: I don't know. They kinda look like alphabet soup, without the soup. James: I don't know about soup, but if we're not careful we could end up in hot water! ... and I could, too, if I venture into that topic stated above the quotes... Hello? You asleep yet? Oh, well. I suppose I should get myself a slice of cake. I'm hungry. But I'm not done yet! Hold on... ... ... ... ... I'm back, but I have to finish that burger my dad bought yesterday. I'm not really a Mario fan. Or a Kirby fan (pun not intended). But I'll try to help. See, the only... ... gaming system I have is my Game Boy Advance SP. I got last year on my b-day, along with 3 game paks. They were: # One containing Pokémon Emerald version # One containing hack game, Pokémon BlueSea version (the hack parts do make it fun) # And one containing... ... 154 games, including Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed and LeafGreen versions, Kirby's Adventure, and Supre Mario Bros. 1-3... ... As a result, I don't know much about Shy Guys. I can always help correct typos, but if there's anything else I can do, please tell. Oh, and how did you know I'm a "kid"? Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 08:58, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, me and Angel are good friends...-- I'mmmmm bacckkkkkk!!!! I figured that since nobody edits on the Shy Guy wiki anymore that I should edit on the other wikis I joined. Well I shall try to gather some more info for the articles here. Creations... ...attack!!! 19:26, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I've been at AiB, but I'm going to be more active here from now on. Blue Ninjakoopa 02:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) EY. I think this wiki is a successor to the last one... Comic Fanon Wiki needs some help. Join plox? ---- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 00:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello? ---- I'm Umbreon, signing out. 00:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know. But I don't really have anything to contribute to there that I know of... other than that, COOL! I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 00:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) How about that book you were doing, it counts as a fanon. Thanks! I'm... The One that fell... The Angel Lost... Angel 407... 00:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) New sig. Here goes! There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 21:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) M. Bison Yes!... Yes! hear dramatic music play afterwards There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 21:32, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda long, try shortening it, but it's good nonetheless.-- Howdy! What's all this about??? Pie145 04:01, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Pie145 Well I have to make people think something of me. BTW do you like the nightmare orb I used? There are days when it's good to be outside. Then there are also bad days. [talk:Thefallenangel407|When I'm around...[Smiles wickedly There are... no good days!]] Mwahahahahahahaaaa! 21:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) O_o I'm gonna have to delete your fangame, sorry. YOu can, however, put it on your userpage. I have to be fair, or Brawlfan would stll have his.-- :I"m not sure what you mean on my talk page, but i have been on my user page.-- ::Yeah... I have if ya didn't notce. <_>'-- :::I guess not, but don't you remember him/her from Shy Guy Wiki?-- ::::If you're talking about Kiry's 100 K.O. fest, I never got rid of it...-- :::::Yeah sure, and whatever you want me to delete, just tell me. BTW, no, but thanks for the offer.-- Thanks! :) ...*puts fire on hair out with bottle of gasoline* *spontaneously combusts* LOL, thank you for the greeting. :3-- Yer Avatar It's illegal. Did you make it, the angel/devil Kirby one?-- :Hmm, okay.-- ::Well for the archive, just go the top of your talk page and click Move. When it says move to where, just add /Archive 1 EXACTLY as I put it here. Make sure that the box marked Leave redirect is NOT checked.--